The Neon Moon
by Neonculr
Summary: Two new honor students arrive at Ouran, and everyone already knows them! Why, you ask? Well, they're the new hot topic to talk about! World famous teen models, of course! But as they get involved with the Host Club, some unexpected things come to the surface... (Pairing/romance in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

"Ouran? Both of us?" I asked.

"Yeah, mom just gave us our uniforms. At least it's better than Lobelia Girls Academy." My identical twin sister said.

"You said it." I said, throwing the yellow dress at her. "Why do both of us get to go?" I asked.

"I pulled some strings and was able to retake the test. Because of your notes I tied with you, down to the smallest percent. They didn't want to choose one, so they just let us both in!"

"Sweet. I'm taking the boys uniform."

"Are you really doing this again? What if they mistake you for a boy like at the modeling agency?" My sister said, taking it out of my hands.

"So what? It's their fault if they can't tell." I said, taking it back. "We have about a week before school starts. We better prepare ourselves now." I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." My sister said, putting down her lipstick.

It was the morning before school started, and I was frantically looking for my contacts. "Odette! Have you seen my contacts?" I yelled into the bathroom.

"No, why? You can't find them?" She asked, poking her head out the door.

"Dammit. I'll just wear my glasses." I said.

"Just borrow some of mine! Those glasses make you look dreadful."

"Your contacts don't work for me remember? You're the one with terrible vision."

"Hey! You can't see without them either!"

"We don't have time for this! I'll just wear my glasses and find my contacts later." I said, sticking the glasses on my face and picking up my bag.

"I'm coming!" Odette yelled, decked out in her yellow dress and makeup.

"Do you really need to wear so much makeup? You look fine without it."

"It's my job to have people look at me, so I must look perfect at all times!" She exclaimed.

"Tch." I twirled my hair up and put a hat over it, concealing the fact that it was there. If I let it down it would fall to my lower back.

My sister had applied makeup and done her hair, making it curlier than usual. She had on heels and I wore beat up tennis shoes.

I decided not to argue with her and headed out the door, listening to her scurry to catch up behind me.

"Since it's only November that means they haven't taken their finals yet, right?" Odette asked as we were walking.

"Finals are in December. The first ones, at least." I said.

"Do you think we'll be the only models at Ouran?" She asked.

"The only other models I know of go to Lobelia Girls Academy." I replied.

"Ugh, that means all the attention will fall on us." Odette groaned.

"Don't worry. If it gets to be too much, tell me. I'll protect you, just like I always have." I said.

"Thanks Jo." Odette said, smiling.

We got to Ouran a few minutes before school, and I already noticed a few heads turned our way. Odette and I sat down at a table, and I started looking through my backpack for my phone.

"My contacts!" I exclaimed. I shoved my glasses in my backpack and put my contacts in; blinking a few times to make sure they were in place. "I should just look in my backpack next time..." I told myself.

The bell rang and we went to our class, doing the introduction thing.

"Haha, this class must be jinxed. You're our second pair of identical twins." The teacher said as we sat down.

I looked around and saw a pair of twins on the opposite side of the room.

Weird...

After school Odette and I tried to study in the library, but all four were really noisy. We then looked for another place to study and found an empty music room.

"We could study in there." I said.

Odette nodded and I pulled open the door, rose petals flooding my vision.

"Welcome." A group of guys said, obviously rehearsed.

"What... is this place?" Odette asked.

I flicked a rose petal off of my shoulder, annoyed.

A tall blonde boy walked over to her and got unnecessarily close, saying, "It's the Host Club, where all of your dreams come true."

I grabbed Odette's arm and pulled her behind me, glaring at the guy at close range.

"Jo, don't..." Odette said.

"Come on, we'll study somewhere else." I said, still glaring at the guy. I turned my back and headed for the door, when someone spoke up.

"Who are they?" A childish voice asked.

"They're identical twins from our class." Two voices said.

Odette turned around and exclaimed, "Oh! It's the twins from class!"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" The blonde boy asked.

"Tch. Come on Odette, you have to study." I said, not turning around.

"Aww but Jo, this is our chance to make friends!" She said cheerfully.

"A Host Club isn't where people come to make friends, Odette. Now let's go." I said.

"But-"

"Fine. I'm leaving." I said, putting my hand on the doorknob.

"Wait for me!" Odette yelled. A few seconds later I heard a crash and turned around. She had knocked over a vase.

"Oh, you did it now." One of the twins said.

"We were going to sell that's vase at an auction for eighty thousand dollars." The other said.

"Tch. Nice goin sis." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I-I can fix it! I'll pay you back!" She exclaimed.

"Odette, we don't have eighty thousand dollars to spare. Were barely making it now. Could we pay you guys back in installments or something?" I asked, pulling Odette away from the glass.

"Wait, you can't afford it? Does that mean-?" A young looking boy asked.

"Yes, these are the two honor students that tied on the exam." A guy with glasses said.

"Honor students? _You two_ are the _honor students_!?" The blonde guy asked, getting too close for comfort again.

I put Odette behind me again and the glasses guy spoke up.

"Yes, and they are also the up and coming teen models everyone has been talking about."

"_No way_." The other twins said. "These two are Jo and Odette Daiski!?"

"Well, when I first saw them I thought they looked familiar." The blonde guy said, putting a hand on his chin.

"Tch. This is stupid." I mumbled. "We don't have time for this. The shoot is starting in half an hour."

"WHAT!? But, but Issei-" Odette started to say.

"Couldn't move up our time slot. That's why I wanted to go."

"I'm sorry... Because of me, we have this huge debt and now we're going to be late to the shoot... I'm sorry I always mess everything up and cause trouble for you... I'm sorry..." Odette said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Odette, what are you talking about?" I asked.

She began to tremble as she said, "I've always caused trouble for you, ever since we were born. You always look after me and never have a chance to have fun for yourself. It's because of me you're stuck in modeling, even though you didn't want to do it. I'm sorry I've been so selfish... I never thought about how you've felt and always done things for myself. I'm sorry all I ever think about is how to make myself look pretty, even though you have real problems." Tears dropped down her face and onto the floor. "I... I'm sorry!" She yelled, running out of the room.

"Odette! Wait!" I yelled, chasing after her.

I ran down a few hallways and ended up at a split. Which way would she go?

Flashback:

"Odette, it's this way." I said, pulling her in a maze.

"No! I don't want to go that way!" She said, pulling back.

"Why not?" I asked.

"If you go to the left too many times, your life will never go right!" She said with determination in her eyes.

We went her way, and ended up at a dead end.

"...Oh well. I'll still always go right, because I never want my life to go left!" She said, smiling.

End of flashback.

I clenched my fists, and ran right. I bolted up several flights of stairs, eventually reaching the roof.

I saw Odette on her knees, her purse a few feet away.

"Odette!" I exclaimed, getting on my knees in front of her. I grabbed her by the arms and asked, "Odette, when did you even start thinking like that?"

She sniffled a couple of times and said, "At our old school, people always talked about how I was helpless, and how you always got me out of tight fixes. People would talk about how you confronted Junpei for me about him cheating. It was then that I realized I always relied on you and always had you do things for me. I would always have you do things my way and we would fight when you didn't. I always worried about me, and never thought about your problems-"

"My problems are my problems." I said, cutting her off. "Listen to me. I don't _ever_ want you to think like that. I don't _ever_ want to hear you say you're a bother to me. You're my _sister_, so don't even dare think what you do causes me trouble. I'm _supposed_ to do things for you when you can't. You got over your problems, but you're still recovering from them. You're not strong enough to not rely on me yet. Until then, I want you to be as selfish as you want."

"But Jo, what about Da-"

"Shut up. Don't even bother to think about what's going on with me and him. My problems aren't as important as you, okay? I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you because I was dealing with my problems."

"Are you sure that's okay? Are you sure you can just ignore it while I'm getting better? Next weekend-"

"I said shut up. You're more-"

"Just listen!" Odette yelled. She put her hands on my shoulders and said, "You're important to me too! You're more important to me than anything in the world! That's why I hate it when you say those things! I don't want you to get worse just so I can get better! Do you really think I'll recover when you're destroying yourself!?" Odette had tears falling from her face at a rapid pace, like her eyes were a waterfall.

"Odette..." I never thought about that... If Odette can't recover because of me... Will I be able to fix my own problems? Am I just making it worse for both of us? Have I really caused Odette this much pain? Is it because of me that she's crying?

...I... I made Odette cry... Even though it's my job to make her smile...

I've failed.

Something hot rolled down my cheek, snapping my out of my daze. "Odette..." My voice sounded... broken. "I... I'm sorry."

Odette's eyes widened and she said, "Jo... You... You're crying..."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." I said, not even listening to her.

"No... You're not... Jo, tell me you're not!" She exclaimed.

"Odette... I failed."

"What?"

"I failed... My job, my purpose... I failed."

"Wake up!" Odette yelled, shaking my shoulders. "I don't want it to happen again!"

"..." I wrapped my arms around her, silencing her.

"...I don't want to lose you again." She said, hugging me back.

We sat a few moments, crying silently.

"Are you still here?" She asked.

"I promise you I'll fix it. I'll fix my problems so you'll never have to cry again. I promise." I said, hugging her tighter.

A few minutes later we stood up, and I called us in sick for the shoot.

"Come on; let's go talk to those guys about our debt." I said, holding out my hand.

She took it and smiled. "Yeah."

Just then I heard many footsteps, sounding like they were getting further and further away.

"Stay here." I said, letting go of Odette's hand and running through the doors. I hopped over the railing of the stairs and landed on the floor below in front a group of guys.

The exact same guys who were in the music room.

A smirk flashed across my face and they saw it. The twins stepped back along with the blonde guy, and the glasses guy pushed his glasses up nervously. The little kid hid behind an intimidating guy's leg. The guy himself seemed unphased.

"Hey there guys. I was just wondering if you saw some people running around down here. My sister and I were talking about some very _personal_ things, and I do hope nobody overheard." I said threateningly. I had no idea if I could look intimidating when I looked like I just had a mental breakdown... Which I almost did.

The twins pushed the blonde guy forward, and he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm, no, of course not! We didn't see anyone around here." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said. "So it was you guys who were running away." I said simply, looking up at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What? Heh, why would you think that?" He asked, visibly nervous.

I took a few steps up the stairs and said, "Well, if you guys didn't see anybody around here that means you're the only ones here. And if you're the only ones here, that means you were the ones I heard running away." I said, smirking.

"Um, uh-"

I walked up the stairs through the group, not even looking back at them. I reached the top of the stairs and said, "My sister is the most important thing in the world to me. I'll be in the music room shortly to discuss her debt." I didn't even look behind me and kept walking up the stairs, back to the roof.

I pushed open the door and saw my sister picking up her purse.

I smiled and held out my hand. She smiled and took it, and we walked to the music room together.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door to the music room and I noticed all of the guys were tense. I smirked and led Odette into the room.

"My sister and I want to apologize for breaking your vase. We can pay you back in installments, or if you have any ideas were open for discussion." I said.

The guy with blonde hair sat in his chair and crossed his legs.

"You two shall be the dogs of the host club!" He said.

"Keep her out of it." I snapped.

"Jo." She said firmly, squeezing my hand.

I closed my eyes and furrowed my brow, thinking.

"Fine." I spat, defeated.

I grumbled as I picked up some teacups off of a table. I gently put them on the tray and began to wash them. I turned off the faucet and dried my hands, sighing.

Just then I noticed some activity outside the window. A girl was running and a guy was chasing her. He grabbed her arm and tugged her roughly, pulling his face close to hers. Didn't think anything of it until I noticed the girl was crying.

"Help!" I heard faintly.

I pushed open the window and jumped down, causing one girl in the club to scream.

I landed on the ground next to the two, and the guy looked at me.

"The hell? Where did you come from?" He asked.

"Let her go." I snarled.

"What's a pipsqueak like you gonna do?" He asked, smiling.

"Let. Her. Go." I repeated.

Flashback:

"I'm okay, I promise! I swear I just got hit in gym today, calm down!" Odette said as I asked about the large bruise on her face.

"...If you say so." I said, still skeptical.

Two weeks later, I walked in on something I wish I had known sooner.

Chihaya, Odette's boyfriend at the time, had just punched her. Hard.

As you can imagine, I went super crazy psycho and almost hospitalized him. Odette broke up with him, which I did for her because she was too scared.

Even though it turned out okay, I still can't stand it when I see a guy abusing a girl. It reminds me of Odette and how I should've acted sooner.

End of flashback.

"You should get outta here. You don't know what's goin on." The guy snarled, only holding onto the girl with one hand.

"Make me." I snarled.

The guy punched me with his free hand, and I smiled. I wiped my mouth off and said, "Thanks for hitting me first. Now, whatever I do is self defense."

I right hooked the guy in the jaw, causing him to let go of the girl. She fell back and scooted a few feet away, too afraid to run. I punched the guy a few more times, busting his lip and giving him a black eye. He punched me a couple of times, but each time he did I returned with five swings. Finally he ran away and I wiped my mouth, smiling.

I crouched down and offered the girl a handkerchief. "I'm sorry I intervened without knowing the story, but I heard you yell for help and had to do something." I put my hand out and helped her up. She tried to return my handkerchief, but I put a hand up and said, "Keep it. You need it more than I do."

She smiled, and I smiled too.

I looked up and saw a crowd at the windows in the host club. I laughed a little, and then sent the girl on her way. I waved to her, and then climbed back up to the window.

I was climbing through and said, "Sorry, but I had to help her."

"JO! What did I say about getting in fights!?" Odette screamed, running up to me.

"You can't even get mad! I was helping-" I began to say.

"You know better than anybody I can get mad." She said, grabbing my ear. "Now let's clean you up."

"Ow! Let go! I got punched there, let go! Ow!" I said as she tugged on my ear.

The crowd disbursed and after being bandaged I was called to tables. I explained about twelve times why I did it before the Host Club even closed.

The last girl left the room and I sighed.

"Jo! Look what you did to your uniform!" Odette yelled.

I looked down at the uniform and saw multiple tears along with dirt stains and a few blood blotches.

"What? I don't see anything wrong with it." I said.

"Don't give me that! Now I have to wash it as soon as we get home!"

"Do blood stains even come out?" I asked, looking at one.

"Not easily." Odette said, sighing.

"Geez, it's my first day and I've ruined my only uniform. That's a new record." I said jokingly.

"That's your only uniform?" Honey asked me.

"Aren't they? I only remember Mom sending us two." I said to Odette.

"And of course _you_ took the boys uniform." Odette said, crossing her arms.

"It's not like you'd wear it anyways!" I said.

"Whatever. If I wasn't your sister I'd think you were a boy."

I took off the uniforms jacket and said, "Who would think I was a boy? Look, I _clearly_ have boobs."

"Not really..." Odette said, smiling.

"Shut up Miss B Cup, yours are smaller than mine!" I said, trying not to laugh.

"At least I don't hide mine."

"It's not my fault these uniforms hide them."

We both stopped and burst out laughing. When we were younger we'd constantly banter, so now when we argued we'd end up laughing.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down, I looked at the guys.

"Oh. Odette, they thought." I said.

"They thought? I told you this would happen!" She said, her motherly tone coming in.

"So what? It's not like it matters anyway." I replied, crossing my arms.

"It does matter! What if the gym teachers make you change in the boy's locker room?"

Color rose in my cheeks and I almost fainted. "...You're right. I definitely _don't_ want that to happen again."

"Again!?" Odette exclaimed.

"At the fashion agency, after I went to the bathroom, they took me to the guys changing room..." I said, my entire face turning red. As I looked at the ground.

"Oh, my god." Odette said, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm going to go talk to the administrators!" I exclaimed, running.

Well, I would've run if Tamaki hadn't curled up into a ball. I tripped over him and smacked my chin on the ground, causing my teeth to rattle.

"Ow..." I said, getting onto my knees and rubbing my chin.

"So we have _two_ girls in the Host Club." Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up.

"But, the Jo Daiski in the fashion magazines-!" Hikaru started to say.

"Is me, but mostly photo shopped." I said. "And what's wrong with this one?" I asked, referring to Tamaki.

"You broke him." Hikaru said.

'We aren't going to get along, are we?' I thought as I glared at him.

"Whatever." I said, putting my jacket back on.

Odette screamed and we all looked at her.

"Jo! JojojojojojojoJO!" She exclaimed, shoving her phone in my face.

I read the text and said, "No way."

"It's true! Issei just texted me about it!" She said, showing me another text.

"Wait, is Soji going to be there?" I asked.

"I... I don't know."

"Oh... Whatever, then. I'm going." I said.

"Really? Yay!"

"The owners VIP Party... I never thought we'd be invited." I said.

"Owners VIP Party? You aren't talking about the Annual Fashion Convention are you?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, why?" Odette replied.

"We go every year. All of us." Hikaru said sharply.

"Well then, I'll see you at the party!" I said happily. "C'mon Odette, let's go home and get ready!" I said, taking her hand and leaving.

I threw my backpack on my bed and opened the wardrobe, taking out the special ball gown intended for the party. Mom sent them to us.

It was already really late, so Odette and I went to bed. 

The next day we started getting ready for the party.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Odette exclaimed as I rolled up the bottom of my dress.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'? Jordan Fukumi has to make an appearance at the party. Remember, I'm two models."

Odette sighed and said, "Let me get some fashionable accessories for you to wear…"

I stepped out of the limousine and held out a hand for Odette. She took it, and camera flashes enveloped Odette and I as we strutted down the red carpet.

"Jordan! Jordan! You and Odette are always together! Are you two a couple?" a reporter asked.

Odette and I looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, can you believe it? Aha ha, ha ha ha! You and I, a couple? Aha ha ha!" I said, nearly dying.

Odette was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

After another wave of camera flashes and reporters we made our way into the main hall.

"Look, everyone's over there!" Odette exclaimed.

"Great. But first, I need to get out of this monkey suit." I said, pulling her up the stairs.

We reached a secluded bathroom and Odette did my makeup and hair. I slipped out of the tux and put on my special heels, the ones that matched my dress.

"Whoa… is this actually me?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Yeah. It's amazing what makeup and some hair tricks can do." Odette said, smiling.

"Alright! Now let's shock the world with Jordan Asaki's appearance!"

Odette laughed, and we headed towards the ballroom.

We reached the staircase, and all eyes turned to me. I swallowed hard and strong color rose in my cheeks, showing my embarrassment.

"C'mon, what happened to all that confidence in the bathroom?' Odette whispered.

I took a deep breath, and descended the staircase with her. It was like a movie; all eyes on us and whispers going around the room.

As I reached the bottom of the staircase a man approached me, holding out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

My eyes flicked upwards, and I nearly fainted.

_Soji_.

"S-Soji…" I choked out of fear. My body trembled slightly and I felt as if I were rooted to the spot, paralyzed by a predator hunting its prey.

He smirked, and a wave of fear sent chills down my spine.

"U-Um, I-I'm not particularly good at dancing, so I think I'll pass-!"

I turned to run away, but he grabbed my wrist and I froze.

He pulled me to his chest and said, "Just follow my lead."

I looked around for help, but by now everyone had left to find dance partners. I panicked and looked to my side, but Odette was nowhere in sight. Looks like I'm on my own.

"It'll be ten years next week." He whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened and I said, "S-Shut up."

"Why are you so scared of me even though it was my father that did it?" Soji asked. I could tell he was smirking.

"I said shut up!"

"Maybe if you went on a date with me you'd see I'm not that bad."

"Leave me alone already!" I screamed, pushing him away from me.

"Why do you hate me so much? I'm just trying to be nice to you." He said, smiling a face and sickening smile.

"Shut up! Every time I see your face I'm reminded of that day! Just leave me alone and get out of my life!"

"Dad told me about it. He said it was so fun seeing your frightened little face. Oh what I would give to see you so helpless."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, my hands flying to cover my ears as I fell on my knees.

"Jordan!" Odette yelled, pushing through the ring of peopled that gathered with the Host Club behind her.

Soji began laughing and darkness filled the world around me, causing Odette to disappear as soon as she reached me. I squeezed my eyes shut, his laughter filling my ears.

"Stop… Stop… Stop…" I repeated, tears welling in my eyes.

I felt a pair of hands grab my arms and looked up.

I screamed. It was the face of Soji's father.

"Hey, calm down." He said calmly. His grip was so strong, I couldn't escape.

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down! You did it! How dare you tell me-!"

Soji's dad's face melted away and I saw Mori, along with the shocked faces of everyone in the room.

"M-Mori…" I whimpered.

"I knew you'd break." Soji said.

I gasped as what happened ten years ago flashed in front of my eyes, and everything faded away.

Every noise, every face, every strand of sanity.

"It's over." I said, seeing nothing but blackness.

No POV:

"Jordan! Jordan snap out of it!" Odette screamed, fearing her sister had actually lost it. "Please! You promised!" She yelled, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Odette... I need to go home." Jo said, using her last bits of sanity to say so. She didn't know if she actually said it or if her sister could even hear her, but that's what she needed.

"Okay! Okay I'll take you home! Don't worry; you're going to be okay!" Odette yelled, saying this more for herself since she knew her sister couldn't hear her. "Guys, can you help me? I can't carry her or take care of her by myself."

"You got it!" Tamaki said, giving a thumbs up.

The rest of the club members nodded, knowing they'd have to help out anyways.

Two hours later...

Jo had been tossing and turning in bed, mumbling things only Odette understood. But even she couldn't know what was going on in her sister's mind. Everyone took turns watching over her, making sure she didn't do something rash.

It seemed as if she was sleeping, but no one could wake her up. Odette was too out of sorts to explain what was going on, but nobody dared to ask her in the first place.

Odette finally went to rest in the living room, since she couldn't sleep in the same room as her sister. A couple of the other members fell asleep too, dozing off in a chair or on the floor.

Mori was watching Jo at the moment. He basically volunteered at the ball to take care of her when he restrained her. He didn't know why he did it, but he blamed it on his will to protect people. He looked at her, and wondered about what she had said. What could've possibly happened to make her act like this?

Jo POV:

Hours, endless hours of memories tearing my sanity into bits and pieces. It was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from, no matter how scary it got. Finally, the moment I feared most of all began to play. It all started on a city sidewalk, and ended with a smiling face looming over me.

I bolted upwards and gasped, taking a moment to realize what was going on. I was back at home, in my own bed. My breathing was heavy and my head was swimming, but the only thing I was focused on was the fact I was awake, and I was safe.

It took me a moment to realize my vision was clouded with tears. I looked up for a second, only to see Mori at my bedside.

"M-Mori? What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping my voice wouldn't break.

"You went crazy at the party, and we're helping Odette take care of you." He said.

"Everybody's here...?" I asked, looking at the door.

I felt myself start shaking and I could tell I would start sobbing soon.

"M-Mori? Is it okay if, if I hug you?" I asked, casting my face slightly downwards.

He furrowed his brow, confused.

"I need a shoulder to cry on..." I said, my voice breaking.

Mori's eyes widened slightly, and he moved closer to me. I put my head on his shoulder and hugged him, feeling the sobs swim around in my throat. He hugged me protectively, as if to say he would protect me from the world as I cried.

The first sob came, and then the next, and eventually I began to bawl like a child, clutching at his shirt as tears poured down my face.

Who knew that one day would change my life forever?


End file.
